1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inflation system which utilizes a pressurized gas inflation device and an adaptor therefor. More particularly, the invention relates to an inflation device which includes a means for delivering a metered bolus of gas to an inflatable article of manufacture.
2. Related Art
Over the years, the use of inflatable bladders within consumer products as a means for providing cushioning or support to the user has increased. For example, inflatable bladders are now incorporated into athletic shoes, protective athletic equipment (such as shin guards, shoulder pads and helmets), weight belts, mattresses and casts for setting broken bones. Concurrent with this increase, further development of devices for inflating these products has occurred. Numerous inflation devices or pumps are known in the art. Bulb-type pumps or syringes have been used for many years to inject air into various articles of manufacture, including inflatable air mattresses, blood-pressure cuffs and atomizers. U.S Pat. No. 451,643 to Schoettl discloses such a bulb-type pump for use with a perfume or medicinal atomizer.
More recently, bulb-type pumps have been applied to inflatable athletic shoes for inflation purposes. U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,767 to Cohen discloses such a pump for use with an athletic shoe. The pump of the Cohen patent includes a preshaped top layer attached to a substantially flat bottom layer. The top and bottom layers are formed from urethane sheets which may be easily welded to the exterior surface of an inflatable bladder. One end of the pump is in fluid communication with the atmosphere, while the other end is fluidicly connected to the bladder of the athletic shoe. The bladder of the athletic shoe is inflated by depressing the top surface of the pump to force ambient air into the bladder. The pump is generally lightweight and is located on the upper of the shoe so that it may be easily accessed by the user.
A similar bulb-type pump for inflating an inflatable bladder is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,765 to Pekar. The device of the Pekar patent utilizes a pump which includes an open-sided dome member heat-sealed about an aperture provided in the top layer of the bladder. The pump includes a flapper-type inlet valve in fluid communication with the atmosphere, and a duck bill-type outlet valve which is fluidly connected to the bladder. Fluid is introduced into the bladder by depressing and releasing the top of the dome.
In an effort to obtain rapid inflation of an inflatable bladder, other inflation mechanisms utilizing a source of pressurized gas (specifically CO.sub.2 gas) have been developed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,545 to Kroh discloses such a device for inflating a tire. The device of the Kroh patent includes (among other things) a cartridge of pressurized gas and an inflating head. The inlet of the inflating head is connected to the cartridge of pressurized gas via a cartridge housing. The outlet of the inflating head is threaded so that it may be connected to the valve of a tire, particularly a bicycle tire. Although the device of the Kroh patent is capable of rapid inflation at high pressures, the internal valve assembly of the Kroh device is complex in nature and, therefore, expensive to manufacture.
Still another inflation device which utilizes a self-contained source of pressurized gas is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,954 to Will. The inflation system of the Will patent is specifically structured for use with bicycle tires incorporating SCHRADER.TM. or PRESTA.TM. type valves. Unfortunately, the device of the Will patent is not capable of regulating the flow of gas passing through the device to prevent overinflation of the associated bladder. Therefore, the volume of the cartridge to be used with the Will device must match the capacity of the bladder to be inflated.
Although pressurized gas inflation devices are capable of rapid inflation, in some instances, these devices may be easily modified for unintended purposes. For example, it has been discovered that the nozzles of certain inflation devices may be removed with minimal effort to restructure the device as an air gun, for example.
Still other devices are inefficient in that successful inflation of a bladder is dependent on the technique of the user or the interconnection between the nozzle and an inflation port.
It was with these and other concerns in mind that the present invention was developed. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a pressurized gas inflation device with a variety of safety features which prevent the user from modifying the structure of the device or discharging gas from the device in an otherwise dangerous manner.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a pressurized gas inflation device with a means for creating and delivering a metered bolus of gas to an inflatable bladder per a single actuation of the device. Such a delivery concept enhances the efficiency of the device by reducing the amount of gas wasted by the user due to improper inflation techniques or overinflation of the associated bladder.
It is an another object of the present invention to provide a pressurized gas inflation device with a connecting means for creating an air-tight seal between the nozzle of the device and an inflation port. It is a further object that this air-tight seal be easily accomplished and tactually perceived by the user.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a pressurized gas inflation device with a pressure relief function to guard against overinflation of an inflatable bladder.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a pressurized gas inflation device which accommodates either a right or left handed user. Further, the device must be ergonomically designed to optimize ease of use for difficult to reach areas or while the user is sitting, standing, or kneeling.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an inflation device with a means for audibly indicating to the user that a bolus of gas has been successfully delivered to the inflatable bladder.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an inflation port for an inflatable bladder having a low profile.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a combined inflation port and fluid release mechanism which occupies a minimal area of an inflatable bladder.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a combined inflation port and fluid mechanism which is relatively easy (and thus inexpensive) to manufacture.